The invention relates to an auxiliary frame for a front axle of a two-track motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
The drive aggregate of a vehicle, for example an internal combustion engine or an electric machine, is usually supported in the front region of the vehicle on an auxiliary frame or an axle bracket on the vehicle body via interposition of vibration damping aggregate mounts. The drive aggregate can for example be supported by a three-point or four-point support on the auxiliary frame via front and rear aggregate mounts.
In order to ensure a proper function of the aggregate mounts during driving, i.e., effective vibration damping, it is advantageous when the connection between the mount supports in which the aggregate mounts are installed and the auxiliary frame is as vibration stiff as possible. Therefore the mount supports on the auxiliary frame are mostly constructed using a rather large amount of material in order to provide a stiff connection of the aggregate mounts on the auxiliary frame.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an auxiliary frame in which a mount support for an aggregate mount can be easily connected on the auxiliary frame in a vibration stiff manner.